Reconnection
by sidhefaerie
Summary: Arthur breaks up with Elena because she wasn't the one for him


Characters: Arthur, Gwen, Merlin, Gwaine, Leon, Morgana  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Arthur breaks up with Elena because she wasn't the one for him  
Word Count: 1151  
Prompt: Writer's Choice

**Reconnection**  
Arthur Pendragon sat at the table surrounded by his friends. He had just broken up with Elena. They had been together for two years and it was a mutual decision to call it off.

Gwaine signaled the waitress for another round then turned to Arthur. "You know it's not so bad. You had a good run. Two years is a long time."

"She wasn't the one and I knew it from the start." Arthur said. "I had the one and I wrecked it."

"Oh no this is not about Gwen again is it?" Leon put his empty bottle in the center of the table.

"It's always about Gwen." Merlin said. "They were like Romeo and Juliet without all the killing."

"You mean she caught him passed out with Sophia and when he woke up she was gone." Gwaine said.

"Then there was the mental one and the one thought she could change him." Merlin said.

"I thought both of them were a bit mental for dating him." Leon laughed.

Arthur looked up from his drink. "I glad you all find this so amusing. I'm never going to find anyone like Guinevere ever again. I will die an old man with twenty cats."

Merlin laughed. "Arthur you're allergic to cats."

Arthur just sighed and slumped into the booth.

"Why don't you look her up?" Leon asked. "Maybe she has forgiven you by now. It's been almost four years."

"She is probably married with a family." Arthur said. "I wanted to marry her and have a family. Besides I don't even know where to look."

"Ask your sister." Merlin said. "They were friends. Maybe they kept in touch."

"Morgana took her side. She won't tell me anything." Arthur said. "I didn't even do anything."

"Wait! You didn't have sex with Sophia?" Gwaine asked as he watched the bar maid approaching with the next round.

"No! I went to sleep it off and I woke up with Sophia next to me. She was naked but I wasn't. I don't even know where she came from." Arthur said.

"Morgana said you were in you knickers." Merlin said as he smiled at the bar maid with the next round.

"I was in a pair of jog pants and I didn't have sex with her." Arthur said. "I don't even remember her being at that party."

"She was there with that Lance fellow." Leon said. "They had a row and he left her there. I had an early class I wasn't as drunk as the rest of you."

"That's true." Merlin said. "I woke up in the bathtub. That's how I met you sister. She was about to take a shower."

Arthur wrinkled his nose up at Merlin. "You saw my sister naked?"

Merlin grinned and nodded.

"I woke up on the stone bench in the park across the way." Gwaine grinned. "I was well away from that mess."

"Call Morgana. See if she knows where Gwen is for all our sakes." Leon said. He threw a stack of cash on the table and stood up. "I have to get going. I have work in the morning."

Merlin pushed Arthur's phone toward him. "He's right. You need to call her."

"Night Leon." Arthur said as Leon turned to leave. He picked up his phone and found his sister in the contact list and called.

"What is it, Arthur? Its late and I have to get to sleep." Morgana answered

"Do you know where Guinevere is?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah. Are you drunk?" Morgana asked.

"Not as drunk as I want to be. What about it?" Arthur said.

"Fine. Gwen asked about you just the other day. I send you her information. Is that it because I'm wiped?" Morgana asked.

"Yeah thanks." Arthur disconnected and a text appeared with Gwen's address and number.

"Should I call her now?" Arthur looked at Gwaine and Merlin. "It's sort of late."

"Do it. So we can enjoy you begging." Gwaine said as he winked at Merlin.

Arthur pouted. "I just want her back."

"Call her and see if she feels the same." Merlin said.

Arthur dialed the number and waited.

"Hello?" A voice asked on the other end.

"Guinevere, its Arthur Pendragon. I wanted to call and say 'hello'." Arthur shook his head. "I wanted to see if we could meet to talk."

"Arthur! Yes. I'd like that. How did you get my number?"

"Morgana gave it to me. She said you asked about me." Arthur winced.

"I did. She said you were involved."

"I was but it didn't work out." Arthur hesitated then asked. "How about lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure." There was a pause. "Do you remember the pub by the old stone firehouse?"

"I'm sitting in it." Arthur laughed.

"I'll meet you there at half past noon." Goodnight.

"Goodnight Guinevere." Arthur smiled as she disconnected. "We are having lunch."

"Great! Now can we go." Merlin said.

Merlin and Gwaine threw money on the table and got up. Arthur followed suit and followed them outside. They grabbed a cab and headed back to the townhouse they shared.

The next day, Arthur arrived at the pub about fifteen past noon and found Gwen already there waiting.

"I'm not late so you are very early." Arthur said as he sat down. "Your hair is shorter but you are still beautiful."

"Your eyes are just as blue as I remember." Gwen said. "I missed you, Arthur. I'm sorry I just left like that."

"I'm sorry for being a drunken idiot." Arthur said. "I don't even remember how she got there. I didn't bring her in there."

"I know how she got there but I only just found out." Gwen said. "Lance did it."

"Leon saw him with Sophia that night." Arthur said. "They were fighting about something."

"Lance wanted her to break us up so he could date me." Gwen said. "It worked for a while. Sophia told me what really happened. We work at the same hospital now."

"Why would she help him?" Arthur said.

"She said he had something on her father." Gwen said. "It was something that could have landed him in trouble with the law. She told me because her father died last month."

"That means he was in on it too." Arthur said.

"I think he was. He was into a lot of things that weren't above board." Gwen said.

"How long were with him?" Arthur looked at his hands. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"I only went out with him twice before I went back home. Dad was dying and I needed to care for him." Gwen said.

"Sorry. I liked your dad." Arthur said.

"I was hoping we could see each other again." Gwen said. "I was always happiest with you."

"I was hoping for that too. Shall we start with lunch?" Arthur grinned.

Gwen laughed. "I think that's a lovely start."

Arthur grinned.


End file.
